


Barely Legal

by NeverlandBae



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Cegan, M/M, Underage - Freeform, camboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverlandBae/pseuds/NeverlandBae





	Barely Legal

Carl sat at the desk in his room, his music playing at a low level while he typed away on the computer. He was shirtless, his t-shirt having been tossed somewhere on the other side of the room hopefully near the hamper. It was usually the first thing to go as soon as he sat down for the night. All the typing he was doing was in a chat room, which was pretty full that evening, much to his delight.   
  
The typing paused as he sent a message and read the replies that he started getting. He grinned at a few of them that caught his eye. Then there were comments about his grin, how cute it was, how he looked a little mischievous when he did it. Carl glanced up at the webcam and shrugged innocently. The cash register sound effect of his computer alerted him to a tip he’d received from one of the participants. And then another. And another. A cool twenty bucks just for a cute shrug and a smile into the camera.   
  
Carl was sixteen, and he was featured in the cam site’s ‘barely legal’ category but in truth he was absolutely illegal. It had come as a shock to him how easy it was to photoshop an ID and send in a picture to get his account approved. It wasn’t hard for him to find an audience after that. At first he was awkward, not really sure what to do or how to act. But he got the hang of it quick once the money started rolling in. He learned what they liked to hear, what they wanted to see, and what got him the most tips.   
  
It was easy for him to disconnect. It was almost like taking on a different persona when he switched the camera on. And he was only seeing words on a screen and hearing the money roll in, so there was no personal connection. He’d been at it for a couple months by then, and had made enough money that he’d had to lie to his dad and tell him he’d gotten a part time job to explain where all his cash was coming from.   
  
His patrons weren’t a very diverse crowd, but they were pretty much what he’d expected when he started. They were all older, some by a little and some by a lot. The majority were men, but he didn’t mind that either. According to his logic, he was probably going to be jerking off in front of his computer anyway, making some money in the process was icing on the cake.  
  
In his particular chat room, there were options for his customers to choose from. There was a tip button, so they could select any amount they wanted to send him for any little thing. He also took requests, something they wanted to see him do, which usually ranged anywhere from a simple smile and wave all the way to flashing some skin. And for the right tip amount, Carl would oblige. His real money though, came from private shows. When someone requested a private show, Carl got paid by the minute no matter what they asked or what he did. Those were the customers that wanted more than a flash though, and Carl always made sure he gave them their money’s worth.   
  
After a few minutes, there was another alert. Someone was requesting a private show. Carl recognized the username, they had given him a few tips before but never requested anything until then. He told his audience that he would be back, and accepted the request. In the new private room, Carl gave a smile and waved a little at the camera before the message from his customer popped up.   
  
**turn your mic on**  
  
Easy enough. Carl nodded, and clicked a few things. “Ok. Mic is on. Can you hear me good?” Carl asked before waiting for a response.   
  
**that’s a good song**  
  
“Oh shit, sorry. I forgot about that.” Carl apologized, reaching over to turn the volume on his speakers down some.   
  
**you have a cute voice. should leave the mic on for regular chat more often**  
  
 “I do sometimes, usually it gets requested a couple times a week or something like that.” Carl shrugged. “Do you have any requests? You get to call the shots in here.” He smiled.   
  
**stand up. let me get a good look at you**  
  
Carl pushed his computer chair backwards playfully before standing up. His pajama pants hung a bit low, showing his viewer a good amount of smooth skin and slightly pointy hip bones. With his hands on his hips, he turned around, glancing back at the camera over his shoulder before turning and sitting down again to get back to the computer.  
  
 **cute**   
  
“Thanks.” Carl smiled. “So, you could have requested these things in the chat. Why the private show?”  
  
 **i like the privacy the name implies**  
  
“Fair enough.”  
  
 **i do have a request**  
  
“There’s that catch I was waiting for.” Carl laughed softly. “What’s the request?”  
  
 **sing me a song**  
  
“A song?” That is not what Carl had been expecting, not at all. He’d had weird requests, people wanting him to say their name or some other stupid phrase, but never had be been asked for a song. “I’m not a great singer. Sorry.” He shook his head and shrugged. “If you want something else…”  
  
 **how much for a song?**   
  
Carl wasn’t sure what to answer. He laughed a little while he tried to recover from his confusion. “Um. A hundred bucks.” He laughed again, thinking that the big number would get him out of singing. “I told you, you really don’t want to hear me sing.” He said just before the cash sound notified him of a $100 tip. His eyes got a little wide and he stumbled for his words for a half second before he gave in. “Ok, it’s your ears we’re killing here. What song should I sing?”  
  
 **anything you want**  
  
After a minute of thought, Carl started singing the only song that he could even think of while put on the spot. “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey…” He continued and finished the song, with a few silly laughs at his own expense here and there.  
  
 **fuckin beautiful**  
  
“You’re a liar.” Carl smirked. “But thank you.”  
  
 **gotta go**  
 **enjoy the cash. buy something nice**  
  
“I will. Bye.” Carl smiled before the window closed. He let it sit there for a minute, confused at the fact that he’d just been paid to sing a stupid song instead of anything questionable or sexual. But after a minute of amusement and disbelief, he exited the room and went back to his regulars to finish out his night.


End file.
